


Mon Coeur, My Heart

by recklesssketches



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Crying, F/M, Fem!MC, Female MC - Freeform, First Time, Soulmates, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, i wanted to write in a bajillion years, ive never written smut before but you know here we are, listen im very soft for asra i love him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 07:50:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19389724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/recklesssketches/pseuds/recklesssketches
Summary: Asra meets his apprentice in the magician's realm, away from Lucio.You know that paid option on the beach? This is it, boys





	Mon Coeur, My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> So, I have some explaining to do, considering I've been gone for a year.
> 
> I had a lot of mental health issues and relationship changes.   
> I associate no longer with certain people, but it damaged me to the point I had lost all creative inspiration. Art school didn't help with that. I was constantly trying to be someone I wasn't just to please my professors and the people I don't talk to anymore. And no, I won't be disclosing that information. We dealt with it like adults; that's the end of that story. Time to move on.  
> Helping with my mental health, I started taking meds. I've been at a manageable level of depression and anxiety now. It's been slow, but I'm recovering.
> 
> It's time for me to get back to writing. 
> 
> This is my first time writing anything like this. I don't know what I'm doing at all. But I just had to write. I'm using Rose, my arcana apprentice. If all goes well, I'll write more with her.
> 
> Thank you for understanding.

The Magician's beach, glimmering with the blues and purples from the ocean and stars glittering in the air, would usually have Rose staring in awe. She so badly wanted to drink in the beauty of it all, listen to the realm and fully feel the magic coursing through her veins from the very air around her.

But instead, she felt nothing but a large hole in her chest, heart aching. Lucio had crossed an unthinkable line, and to keep her safe, Asra helped send her to this world. But she hadn't heard from him at all since then.

_“I love you.”_

Asra's words kept replaying over and over in her head, her cheeks flushing and eyes welling with tears. Rose wanted more time. She wanted to fully embrace him, run her hands through his hair, tell him how much she loved him. Guilt sat low in her stomach, worry on top of it. What if something happened to Asra? Was everyone safe? What was the Devil planning?

The waves seemed to crash louder, the turquoise waters glowing in the moonlight, as something broke through the surface. Rose blinked, registering the white hair and amethyst eyes as Asra rose from the waters. His masquerade gown billowed out around him, and he blinked, looking around. “Rose?”

“Asra. _Asra!”_ She was running before the thought even crossed her mind, throwing herself into his arms with a small, dry sob. He responded immediately, wrapping his arms around her and burying his head in her shoulder. He was shaking, she noted, feeling slight tremors under her palms.

“You're safe,” he whispered, pressing a kiss to Rose's shoulder. “You're safe. Thank the stars. Are you alright?”

Asra smelled of the sea he had emerged from, but yet the familiar scents of cloves and bergamot still clung to him. Rose inhaled a few more times, before setting herself onto her feet. She didn't dare pull away from him. “I'm as okay as I can be without a body in our physical plane,” she sighed, voice going soft as she led him to the shore. “But I'm better, now that I'm with you.”

They had reached the shore, but Asra hadn't let her go once. He grabbed her shoulders, and held her tight, knees slowly sinking to the ground. Rose followed, rocking back on her heels to sit in front of him. “I'm so, so sorry. For all of this. Lucio, your body, being here--”

“Asra,” Rose said sternly. “What matters is we're here now, okay?”

He let out a shaky laugh, eyes staring down at the sand. “If I could, I would go back in time and do more to keep us from being here like this right now.”

Rose shook her head, taking his face in her hands. She ran her thumb over his cheekbone, watching him blink once, twice. “Asra,” the grit in her voice surprised her. “Don't you dare. Every moment I've been with you, from the glowing forest to your oasis, the vacation in Nopal to the truth of what happened to me and the Lazaret. If I regretted a single moment of it, if I said I wanted to go back and change any of it, maybe Lucio wouldn't be here. But maybe we wouldn't have kissed in the boat. Maybe we wouldn't have gone to Nopal. Maybe I would never had said I loved you.”

Asra stared at her, flush staining his cheeks. “Rose...”

“I don't regret a single thing.” she said, hands tightening ever so slightly on his cheeks and jaw.

There were no words between them, only the lapses of the crashing waves along the shoreline. Finally, Asra let out a sigh, shoulders dropping in relief, his head down. “I don't regret it either. How could I, when you're right? I've been blessed with the gifts of seeing you, watching you flourish, your power grow and kindness and empathy bloom. Rose, _my Rose.”_

The way he said her name, the lilt in his voice and the raw and unbridled admiration, made her shiver. He took her hands, pressing a kiss to her knuckles on each hand. “If I could show you exactly how much I feel for you, if I could hold you for just a little longer...” he trailed off, searching for the right words.

“...Well, why don't you? You have quite the imagination.” Rose's voice was soft, watching him carefully. “Show me.”

Asra finally looked up at her, his gaze unreadable. She could pick out the burning want, but there was also hurt, and something utterly soft in his expression that made Rose lean in, kissing him softly. He kissed back, hesitantly at first, then became more heated, one of his hands resting at her waist, lightly playing with the sash of her masquerade gown. Slowly he pulled away from her lips, moving to her jaw, then her neck, then her shoulder. He followed down her arm, turning her hand over so it cradled his head. Asra placed a deep kiss at her pulse point, lingering there for just a while longer. Feeling her pulse, hearing its beat, knowing she was here, she was well. He opens his eyes again, with a gaze intense and dark, and a soft smile on his lips.

Magic buzzes up Rose's arm, enveloping her like a blanket as Asra moved back up her arm to her mouth. The kisses are kind; feather-light and soft, before turning into open mouthed kisses and trailing teeth down to the hollow of her throat.

Before long they're laying side by side on the sand, stars above glittering and shining, but somehow dull in comparison to their partner. Asra has pushed onto his forearms over Rose, forehead to forehead before dipping into a kiss. Rose wrapped her arms around him, a soft moan catching in his throat as he pulled back. “Rose,” he said, breath tickling her cheek. His hand hovered over her heart, nervously pushing a loose strand of her hair back before returning. “May I show you? As best as I can?”

Rose took his hand, placing it over her heart. “Touch me, Asra. Show me.”

With that Asra allowed his hands to roam more, starting at the swell of her breast and moving to her waist, then hips, and back again. He gently raised her head to remove the pins in her hair, tossing them aside on the beach. Rose followed his lead, pulling at his gown, feeling through the sheer fabric on the top and moving her hands to his hair. Running her fingers through it caused it to fall from being pushed back out of his face, loose and wild curls framing his face and eyes. _Stars,_ he looked positively heaven-sent.

She could feel it in his touch, all his feelings for her making her heart swell. The longing, the joy, the warm and fuzzy feeling she couldn't describe as anything less than _true love_. Half of his heart belonged to her; he was willing to give up half just for her. It was a fact Rose still couldn't fathom it fully. She shivered again, overcome by the emotion.

“Was that too much?” Asra asked, taking one hand and bringing it to her face lightly. “Did I startle you?”

“Nowhere close,” she shook her head, tugging at their masquerade gowns again. “But I want to feel your heart too.”

“The red sash around my waist,” he said, beginning to untie it as he spoke. “It hides the seam and clasps in the back.”

Rose made quick work of it, carefully opening the clasps until Asra was able to shrug off the top. He reached for her back, fumbling and clumsily finding the laces of her dress before undoing them. He made sure to draw his hands up her back and over her shoulders once they were free, both nearly stumbling out of their gowns and tossing them aside.

The first skin on skin contact made their skin feel like fire. Hands roamed and teased lightly, with gentle tugs of hair or even small bursts of magic. But Rose let one hand rest right over the mark on Asra's chest, feeling it beat in conjunction to hers. She knew he could feel what she did; emotions mixing and thriving in the magician's realm.

She felt one of Asra's hands trail down her stomach, to her hips, to her thighs. She felt him experimentally press one finger to her, feeling she was already wet. He rubbed at her clit, more of a flick than a stroke, and moved down a bit to let one finger experimentally enter her. Rose gasped, hands gripping on his shoulders.

He cursed, soft and under his breath, thrusting his finger in and out. And judging by the breathy call from her, he guessed and added a second. The moan that came from her made Asra's guess correct. He continued like that, thrusting and rubbing at her clit, listening to her breath quicken and how she said his name.

He looked to her in that moment, finding Rose's eyes screwed shut with tear tracks running down her temples. He stopped, pulling his hand away. “Rose? Darling? Did I hurt you? Do you want to stop?”

Rose shook her head, mousy brown hair falling in her face. “No, no. Please don't stop. Don't stop this, don't stop being here, don't stop loving me the way you do, please.” She wiped her eyes, looking up at him. The stars and moon in the sky made a celestial halo around him; his white hair turned a glorious silver, amethyst eyes closer to the color of mulberries, and skin gleaming in the light as if he were a god. If she didn't know any better, she would've thought he was a god; one who brought her the sun and the moon and the stars. “I love you, Asra. I loved you from the moment I first came back, and while they're still cloudy I can tell in my memories I loved you just as much then.”

Asra leaned down and captured her lips in a soft, searing kiss, then kissed where tears had streaked her temples. The shift caused him to rub against Rose's thigh, and she looked up to him. The exchange was silent, only a single nod, before he slowly, carefully pushed into her. Gasping breaths filled the air, and he waited for her signal. When she nodded again, he moved, slowly pulling out and pushing back into her. “I love you. I love you, so much.”

He moved again, this time bringing his mouth to Rose's throat when she tipped her head back at the electric feeling. His teeth sank in and she cried out, tugging at his hair. The moan that tore from his throat made her smile; she was sure he could feel her doing so, as he repeated it and got the same effect.

Soon, he had picked up the pace, Rose panting and calling his name, clinging to him, sending him closer and closer to the edge. She pulled his face towards her into a searing kiss, breathless as the world turned white behind her eyes. Asra helped her ride her high down, pulling out of her and releasing into the sand.

They were breathless, sticky with salt and sex. Rose's hair was wild, spilling behind her and making her skin stand out, pale against it and the gray sands. Asra's had fallen in his face, wild curls sticking to his forehead and curling around his ears. Positively radiant, Rose thought, and counted her blessings.

Nothing else was said between them, only an 'I love you,' as they pulled each other into their embrace, the sound of the crashing waves washing away the rest of the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading. I know I've been missing, but I'm going to try and be better about this. Writing and life is hard, but we'll make it.
> 
> Tumblr: recklesssketches


End file.
